Problem: For $k > 0$, let $I_k = 10\ldots 064$, where there are $k$ zeros between the $1$ and the $6$. Let $N(k)$ be the number of factors of $2$ in the prime factorization of $I_k$. What is the maximum value of $N(k)$?
$\textbf{(A)}\ 6\qquad \textbf{(B)}\ 7\qquad \textbf{(C)}\ 8\qquad \textbf{(D)}\ 9\qquad \textbf{(E)}\ 10$

Answer: The number $I_k$ can be written as $10^{k+2} + 64 = 5^{k+2}\cdot 2^{k+2} + 2^6$.
For $k\in\{1,2,3\}$ we have $I_k = 2^{k+2} \left( 5^{k+2} + 2^{4-k} \right)$. The first value in the parentheses is odd, the second one is even, hence their sum is odd and we have $N(k)=k+2\leq 5$.
For $k>4$ we have $I_k=2^6 \left( 5^{k+2}\cdot 2^{k-4} + 1 \right)$. For $k>4$ the value in the parentheses is odd, hence $N(k)=6$.
This leaves the case $k=4$. We have $I_4 = 2^6 \left( 5^6 + 1 \right)$. The value $5^6 + 1$ is obviously even. And as $5\equiv 1 \pmod 4$, we have $5^6 \equiv 1 \pmod 4$, and therefore $5^6 + 1 \equiv 2 \pmod 4$. Hence the largest power of $2$ that divides $5^6+1$ is $2^1$, and this gives us the desired maximum of the function $N$: $N(4) = \boxed{7}$.